Rencontre
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Deux routes se croisent au milieu de la brume...certaines cicatrices sont lentes à se refermer.One Shot Jetez un oeil!Commentez! Je pense qu'il y a de quoi dire sur ce couple si rare...


Une bourrasque plus inquisitrice que les autres s'engouffre sous son capuchon doublé de fourrure. Elle resserre le col de sa parka, fermant à moitié les yeux sous les assauts du vent.

Le ciel est chargé de neige. Elle n'a encore vu aucun flocon virevolter dans la bise glaciale et pourtant l'atmosphère est sans conteste hivernale, ceci depuis une bonne semaine.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de quitter sa petite chambre feutrée de Konoha pour une promenade forcée, mais la guerre ne choisit pas ses saisons.

Très loin là-bas, au bout du chemin que leur indique l'étoile polaire, deux équipes de shinobis envoyées pour soutenir un seigneur allié dans une lutte intestine contre son propre frère sont en difficultés. Les nombreuses plaies à soigner, les hurlements de souffrance des blessés et la mort dans les regards ne sont honnêtement pas vraiment emballants.

Motoko Hamari, une jonin aux cheveux bleus comme la nuit tirés en une fine natte au dessus de sa nuque, se tourne vers elle.

- Si on va assez vite, on atteindra le village le plus proche dans deux petites heures…Il y a un problème, Rin ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves secoue la tête et accélère le pas. Elle rejoint bientôt Tamaku, l'autre médic-ninja, qui marche à bonne allure motivé par la perspective de s'asseoir les doigts de pied en éventail devant un bon vieux feu.

- Quelle horreur, ce vent…On aurait du attendre que ça se calme un peu avant de traverser ce lac.

Les trois voyageurs progressent en effet depuis une bonne heure sur la surface gelée d'une vaste étendue d'eau. Le raccourci est évident, l'opportunité de l'emprunter par ce jour de blizzard l'est beaucoup moins.

- Laisse, c'est Motoko qui décide…

- Ouais. Je trouve qu'on aurait quand même pu avoir notre mot à dire.

Motoko, qui avait repris sa marche en tête de file, se retourne et foudroie le jeune homme du regard.

- Cesse donc de te plaindre, on est arrivés.

Elle désigne de l'index une masse sombre, à une centaine de mètres à travers le brouillard.

Rin plisse les paupières.

- C'est la lisière d'un bois.

- Pas trop tôt, marmonne tout de même Tamaku.

Mais au lieu d'achever leur difficile traversée, les trois shinobis se figent, l'oreille tendue. Rin se colle instinctivement à Tamaku. Motoko tire lentement de son fourreau son arme fétiche, un couteau à double lame.

Sur leur droite, encore assez loin d'eux, une lueur bleutée étincelle une seconde, avant de disparaître.

- Du…Chakra ?murmure Rin, percevant les vibrations de l'air caractéristiques du dégagement d'une importante énergie vitale.

Une incantation criée au loin et un hurlement viennent confirmer leurs doutes.

- On fonce vers la forêt, on est tout sauf avantagés, ici !ordonne Motoko, en s'élançant sur la glace.

- Facile à dire…proteste Tamaku, en prenant la main de Rin dans la sienne pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Manquant de déraper à chaque pas, les deux médic-ninjas patinent plus qu'ils ne courent.

Rin perçoit un bruit de pas sur sa gauche.

- Ils viennent vers nous ! s'écrie-t-elle, accélérant le pas tant qu'elle peut.

Motoko retourne sur ses pas, lançant une volée de shurikens dans de multiples directions.

- Je vous couvre ! Grouillez !

C'est à bout de souffle que les deux jeunes gens posent le pied sur la terre ferme.

Rin fait aussitôt volte face, scrutant avec anxiété la brume ouatée.

Les bruits de lutte se sont tus.

-Où est passée Motoko ? se demande-t-elle à voix haute, angoissée.

Son attente n'est pas longue. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle distingue la petite silhouette de leur protectrice.

Tamaku empêche cependant la kunoichi de se porter à sa rencontre.

- Elle est accompagnée.

Ils répriment un mouvement de recul, mais leurs craintes retombent en partie à la vue des nouveaux venus.

- Des Anbu…Souffle Tamaku.

Rin, fascinée, contemple ces hommes reconnaissables entre tous. Sous leurs masques aux visages énigmatiques d'animaux, les membres des services secrets du Village de la Feuille en sont aussi les habitants les plus mystérieux.

Ils sont trois. L'un d'eux avance en boitant, soutenu par Motoko, visiblement blessé. Ses deux compagnons encadrent la jonin à la natte. Leur démarche est si silencieuse et souple qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils ne touchent pas le sol. Leurs courts sabres de combat rapproché sont encore sortis de leurs fourreaux. Dans l'ombre, le sang luit sur les lames d'acier.

- Ils viennent d'abattre leur cible, celui-là est salement blessé, commente Motoko en déposant son fardeau sur le sol enneigé.

Tamaku tombe à genoux à côté de l'Anbu, le palpe rapidement et siffle entre ses dents.

- On dirait qu'il est tombé dans une fosse pleine de pics…

- C'est à peu près ça…commente le plus large d'épaules des deux Anbu restants en retirant son masque.

Il a le visage carré, la mâchoire volontaire, le regard vide d'une machine à tuer.

Le souffle court, il boitille jusqu'à une souche sur laquelle il se laisse choir.

Tamaku ôte le masque du blessé. Ce dernier, dont les traits secs expriment la souffrance la plus pure, pousse un gémissement lorsque le médic-ninja découvre ses plaies.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il a fait les frais de la technique ancestrale de notre adversaire. La Pluie des Lames.

C'est le troisième Anbu qui vient de parler.

Rin se raidit brusquement.

Cette voix…

Elle se tourne vers l'Anbu.

Assez petit, fin…ses cheveux, jaillissant de son crâne comme l'herbe folle, sont poisseux de sang.

Il découvre lentement son visage. Ses prunelles se rivent à celles de Rin.

Une noire.

Une rouge.

Elle détourne instinctivement les yeux.

L'Anbu reste immobile un instant, puis va rejoindre Tamaku, l'air soucieux. Ses doigts se crispent sur le manche de son arme lorsqu'il s'accroupit.

Rin est la seule à remarquer son soupir de douleur.

- Tu es blessé aussi, Kakashi !

L'Anbu aux cheveux d'argent se redresse sans faire face à Rin, lui présentant l'estafilade sanglante qui descend du milieu de ses omoplates à la chute de ses reins.

- Ca va aller…murmure-t-il.

- Vous rigolez ? demande Tamaku, apercevant à son tour la blessure. Vous avez aussi besoin de soins…Tu t'en occupes, Rin ?

- Non, répond abruptement la jeune fille.

- Ah ? Je …Vous avez l'air de vous connaître, pourtant.

- Occupe-toi de lui, Tamaku. Je vais soigner le blessé grave.

- Ca va t'épuiser, l'avertit Motoko, elle aussi surprise par la réaction de la jeune kunoichi.

- Tout ira bien ! Allez, pousse-toi.

Rin frôle le jeune Anbu en écartant Tamaku, et réprime un frisson.

_Bon sang…il dégage toujours la même aura…_

Tamaku, avec un grognement mécontent, entreprend de soulever la livrée noire de l'Anbu pour s'occuper de la plaie.

Rin déglutit en apposant ses paumes à même la poitrine de l'homme grièvement atteint.

Les flux de chakra guérisseurs entourent d'une douce auréole bleutée ses mains, puis son patient. Rin sent la fatigue la gagner doucement.

Toucher la peau de quelqu'un dont le simple regard lacère son âme…elle ne s'en sent pas capable.

Un soupir de soulagement s'exhale en même temps des lèvres des deux blessés.

- Voilàààà ! Chantonne Tamaku, sentant bien le malaise ambiant.

Le blessé de Rin s'évanouit enfin, avec un bonheur visible. La kunoichi aux cheveux mauves se relève, chancelante.

Il a fermé sa paupière balafrée. Il évite aussi son regard.

Rin sent ce poids qui a si souvent oppressé sa poitrine revenir à nouveau.

_J'ai rayé ton nom de mon cœur….Tu t'es arrangé pour oublier le mien…j'ai coupé mes cheveux, laissé maigrir mon visage d'enfant…Tu es entré dès que tu as pu dans cette organisation dont les membres ne peuvent rien éprouver… Alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? _

Tamaku se retourne une dernière fois avant de voir disparaître les trois Anbu derrière les arbres, là où ils les ont laissé se reposer avant de reprendre leur périple.

Le médecin Shinobi vérifie que Motolo ne peut pas les entendre, puis se penche à l'oreille de Rin.

- Tu connaissais cet Anbu… Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas parlés ?

- On ne peut pas…lâche Rin après une hésitation. Par respect pour une autre personne…

Tamaku doit se contenter de cette réponse sibylline.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel. Un sourire se dessine sur sa figure juvénile.

- Il neige !


End file.
